Winchester Curse
by drivera0410302
Summary: Gay Spell run a muck!


**"PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

**"Winchester's Cursed : Chapter 1 "Gayness Spell"**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Dean and Sam Winchester were probably the best hunters in the world. Dean thinks himself as a hunk and obsessed with one night stands with women. Sam on the other hand is more rational and suppresses his inner horniness and kinkiness. He releases it by jacking off when his brother is in the shower. One night, when the Winchesters were finishing their current hunt, both of them got knocked out cold by an unknown person.

"Sam… Sammy, wake up!" Dean said.

"What" Dean's brother, Sam said as he awakens.

"Sam we are in serious trouble"

"You can say that again" Sam said.

"Good you guys awake. Now the real fun can begin." A mysterious disembodied voice said and then suddenly the Winchesters were free.

"What did he mean by that?" Sam asked.

"I don't care but let's get out of here" Dean said as they ran out.

7 Days Later

"I don't think he's showing up again" Dean said, "So should we head out"

"But he said that the fun can begin, Dean" Sam said.

"Fine, one more day and then we will head out" Dean said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam said.

"Out to get some booty" Dean said smiling as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

Sam was surfing the internet, looking up on current celebrities. He then stumbled upon a shirtless picture of Chris Evans. Sam liked him as an actor but for some reason he was so transfixed on Chris's hairy body. The Winchester started to imagine Chris flexing his muscles but the image disappeared as the older Winchester slammed the hotel door.

"You're home early" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a long shower" Dean said angrily as he took off his shirt.

Sam stared at Dean's body and didn't realize how well Dean's body was developed. The older Winchester was more defined than Sam but Sam had more muscle and 3 inches taller. Dean then went into the bathroom. Dean takes long 30 minute showers and during that time Sam takes the time to release stress. Sam took his shirt off revealing a muscled chest after 5 years hunting with his brother and then pulled down his pants. Sam laid on the bed playing with his 6 inch soft cock until it was to its full 9 inches. He then proceeded to jack off and after 10 minutes, Sam was lost in bliss and didn't realize that he was moaning. He never did that before. After 5 more minutes thinking about Chris Evans, he exploded all over his torso. That was the best orgasm he had in a long time, actually the only orgasm for a while. Sam let his hand fell to his stomach and felt something slimy. He looked down and noticed that his torso was covered in cum. He was so into it that he forgot to use a tissue. He panicked and went to get the tissues but then he had a strange idea. Why won't I just eat it, a lot men do it and I know that it's not dangerous. So he licked the cum off his hand and found it delicious. He then did this for 10 minutes until it was clean. He then got a sniff of it and didn't want his brother to know so he took some hand sanitizer and rubbed it all over his torso. Sam checked the time and it was 11:45 pm, he decided to go to bed with only his boxers on.

Dean did get some booty at the bar. Dean and this other guy got in a competition for the bartender, Jaime. He won, of course, and they went back to her place. Dean put on his charms and the two had sex or at least tried to. They did some stuff but no matter what happen, neither of them got an orgasm. Dean was shocked and left without saying a word. He turned on the water and looked in the mirror admiring his sexy defined torso. Dean then stripped down the rest of his clothes, freeing his 7 inch flaccid cock. The hunter went into the shower and played around with his cock until it grew to 10 inches. When Dean was using soap, he started to feel up his muscles which made him really horny. Why couldn't I satisfy her tonight, that never happen before. His mind wondered on why he didn't perform well for the first time and then his mind started to think about the man that was also hitting on the bartender. Dean imagined him how he would look without a shirt on. The man started to admire Dean's body and then started to lean towards him, their lips almost touching but then Dean exploded. He then heard his little brother moaning but he wasn't worried because he could tell it was pleasurable and thought he was masturbating. Weird my bother never moaned before, he must be having a good time. Wait I just jacked off to a guy! But, Dean quickly rationalize that it was because he was off his game and was desperate for a release. He finished his shower and dried off his body. He then put on a clean pair of boxer briefs and exited the bathroom. He found that Sam was sleeping so he decided to go to bed too.

Dean woke up and went to the bathroom, and when he came out he found that Sam was on his computer as usual.

"Morning Sammy, did you have a good time last night" Dean said with a wink.

Sam jumped and closed his laptop, "It was fine, so I decided to take a walk around town. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to one of those 24/7 Strip clubs" Dean said.

"Of course you are Dean. Well have fun"

"Oh I will" Dean said as he went out the door and drove to the club.

Dean entered the strip club and for some reason he wasn't as excited but he ignored it. He found a great spot and sat there enjoying the view or at least trying to. He decided that this wasn't helping so he paid for a lap dance. After 10 minutes that too wasn't enough so he went to the bathroom and found it was coed. Sweet last time it is coed there was a straight glory hole. There were only stalls as he expected so. Dean went into a stall that was next to a closed one. He entered the stall and it did have a glory hole. Dean did his business but he then took his soft 7 inch cock into the hole. Immediately the girl, or so Dean thought, took his cock and started sucking on it well. Dean let out some moans and after 10 minutes of the best blowjob he ever had, he exploded into the mouth. He pulled up his pants up and walked out. As Dean walked out, the closed stall open and the guy who captured them, Jake Monroe, walked out smiling. Dean also didn't realize that his body was also changing.

Meanwhile, Sam was enjoying his walk until his ass started to feel itchy. He never felt anything like this before and he felt that his ass was missing something. The little Winchester then walked pass a porn shop. Normally he would just ignore it but today he was mesmerized on by it so he decided to take a look inside for a second. Sam entered the shop and for some reason he was at peace. He looked around for a while until he came up to ask the owner on what he needs.

"So ummm, look my ass has been itchy and it needs something" Sam said uncomfortably.

"Ah, I know exactly what you need" the shop keeper, with the nametag saying Jake Monroe said, "This is what you need, anal plugs" Jake said.

Sam then got really excited as his ass started to get really uncomfortable, "Umm what size do I need?"

"I say a small since this is your first time" Jake said.

"Okay, I'll get it" Sam said.

"Hey since I like you, you can have this one for free"

"Hey thanks, where's the bathroom"

"That way" Jake said pointing smiling.

Sam went into the bathroom. His ass started to feel painful so he immediately pulled his pants down, and inserted the butt plug. As soon as the plug was in him, his ass felt much better. Sam then pulled up his pants up and went back to the hotel. When Sam got back, his brother was already there.

"Hey Sammy, you look really happy" Dean said.

"Yes I am. Hey you looked that you gained some muscle" Sam said.

"What?" Dean said, and then suddenly Castiel showed up.

"I am sensing that something is wrong with you guys, I'm not sure what it is but, I'm going to find out"

Dean and Sam was about to say something about the gay thoughts but then decided not to.

"So I am commanding that you two stay here until I know exactly what it is and know a cure" Cas said as he disappeared.

"I hate that when he does that" Dean said.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sam said as he went to the bathroom.

Sam turned on the water and went through the drawers to find some towels. As he opened the last drawer, there was a dildo on top of the white towels. He found it disgusting and tossed it aside and took out the towels. Sam stripped down and remembered that he still had a butt plug in him. He gotten so used it that he forgot that he had it in there. Sam took it out and placed it next to the dildo as he went into the shower. He lathered up the soap and spread it all over his muscular body. Sam then started to feel really horny. That was peculiar because after he jacked off he can suppress his libido for a while. His hands suddenly took a life of its own and started to finger himself. After 5 minutes, he was lost in pleasure and remembered the dildo. So he grabbed it and inserted it into his ass. He imagined that the dildo was Chris Evans fucking him. It felt so amazing that after 10 minutes of moaning loudly, jacking off and fucking himself, he exploded with the best orgasm he ever had. Sam wasn't too worried if Dean heard him as he could hear the T.V. Then Sam couldn't believe that he just fucked himself while thinking about a man but then realized so what, I was just relieving some stress. He dried up and inserted his butt plug again. Sam then put on his clothes and exited the bathroom.

"Dean, can you turn down the volume, I'm going to take a nap" Sam said.

"Sure thing Sammy, actually I'm going to take a nap too" Dean said as he turned off the T.V, "but first I'm going to go into the bathroom"

Sam then plopped down the bed on his stomach and passed out.

Dean went into the bathroom just to see how much he weighs. He stripped down naked and went on the scale, 190 pounds. He did gained 10 pounds of muscle and realized it was the curse. Maybe this curse isn't so bad. Dean put on his boxer briefs and went to bed.

Dean woke up from his nap and notice that Sam was now completely naked with his ass up in the air. He wanted to clock him but for some reason he didn't do it but instead, he took off his briefs and went over to Sammy's bed. Dean took his hands on Sam's ass cheeks and spread them apart and then noticed that Sam had a butt plug. He quickly took it out and started to eat his Sam's ass. Sam let out a few whimpers, his eyes still close, which made Dean even hornier. Dean then spit into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Once it was pretty lubricated he shoved his cock into his little brother's ass.

Sam then woke up with the most wonderful feeling he ever felt. He then realized that his big brother was fucking him. Sam just didn't care, and let his brother pound his virgin hole. Then Sam then started to moan loudly for 10 minutes.

"Dean let me taste you" Sam moaned.

Dean heard his little brother and took his cock out of Sam. Sam then immediately got up and started to to suck on Dean's cock like if he was a cum slut. After a minute, Dean exploded in Sam's mouth and Sam was in heaven. Sam then exploded all over Dean and also cleaned it up. When Sam got up to Dean's upper body, Dean pulled Sam's head up and they started to make out. After a while they fell asleep with Sam resting on Dean's powerful chest.

Dean's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" The Winchesters were woken up by Castiel's yelling.

They both looked at each other and both immediately went out of bed, naked.

"Dean when did you become hairy and had that much muscle. Wait… are you taller than me?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean said as he felt his up is now hairy chest, "What the hell? Sammy, it seems you also gain some muscle"

Dean felt something hitting his legs. He looked down and found that his cock grew an inch and also his balls were bigger and low hanging.

"Put some clothes on" Cas said and they were suddenly had clean clothes on but were tighter.

"What were we doing?" Sam asked.

"You two had sex. I found out what kind of curse it is and it is a gay curse"

"A What?" Sam and I said.

"A gay curse, I have yet to find a cure."

"Then Sam and I should be in different cities so we won't have sex with each other"

"Good idea I will take Sam away" Castiel said as he disappeared again.

Knock knock

"Who is that now" Dean said as he answered the door.

A nice looking man, about Dean's age was standing there with an evil smirk. Dean immediately realized it was the witch who cursed them. Dean tried to call out Castiel's name but Jake gagged Dean and tied him on the bed.

"Man I wanted this for so long ever since I gave you the blowjob at the strip club" Jake said as he took off his shirt revealing his semi-hairy muscled chest, "You know it was a modified spell that I turned it into what you call a curse. The spell makes people into what they really want to be deep down but I added the gay twist. It seems you wanted to have a great body and getting wonderful sex. Only difference now, you can only get an orgasm when having sex or thinking about a man. How is that a curse?"

Dean couldn't move and he was thinking that he is going to going to be raped and to top it off, probably going to like it because of this curse. Jake then crawled on top of Dean and ripped Dean's tight shirt. Jake then started to lick and kiss Dean's hairy torso. Then he stripped off the rest of Dean's clothes and engulfed Dean's now 11.5 inch cock round as a banana. Dean tried to get himself untied but Jake's magic was too strong. Dean just gave up and decided to at least enjoy it. After 5 minutes, Jake stopped but Dean's cock was really painful. Jake then stood up, took off his remaining clothes including a jockstrap, and then squatted spreading his ass apart, lining up his ass to Dean's cock. Jake then sat down on the cock using Dean's pre-cum as a lubricant. Jake then started to bounce up and down. After a while Dean was really enjoying it but his alpha male side wanted to be in control. Jake could sense this and released the hunter from the constraints. Dean hesitated for a second to escape but instead pushed Jake off of him and then mounted Jake like a dog. After 10 more minutes, they both exploded and Dean collapsed on him. They then both shared a kiss.  
Dean suddenly then woken up with a boner and the clock said. 3:00 am. He wondered if it was a dream but Dean then noticed Jake's jockstrap on the floor. Dean took it and smelled it while he jacked off.

Couple days later

Sam was walking down the street, trying to get some air as he was hogged up in his room jacking off to gay porn, especially gangbang porn.

"I can't stand it anymore" Sam said aloud with people looking at him.

He noticed a porn shop and went to the cashier, a big burly hairy dude, "I need a medium butt plug and dildo NOW!" He yelled.

"Oh I think we can help out" the cashier said

"We?" Sam said confused as he followed the hairy man. Not noticing another muscle bear switched the sign to close and locked it.

The cashier took Sam to a back room. The room had a small table in the center with 4 other muscle bears around it all nude. The other man that closed the store came in naked as the cashier stripped. The men then came up to Sam and started to feel him up, ripping Sam's clothes in the process. Then Sam started to feel their hairy chests until two of them went on the table lying down with their asses and cocks touching. Sam got the message and lined up his ass with their cocks, sat down and they started pumping Sam. Then the cashier came slapping his 10 inch cock on Sam's face and then Sam started to suck on it. Another man crawled and took Sam's 9 inch cock into his mouth as the last gay started to fuck the man. Sam was totally in heaven and after pleasing so many men they all exploded covering and filling up Sam in cum. Sam then passed out from exhaustion.  
Sam then woke up and found the butt plug and dildo lying next to him still drenched in cum. His ass hurt but he didn't mind. He inserted the butt plug, grabbed the dildo and exited the room. Instead of the porn shop Sam was in a white room.

Meanwhile, in a different city, Dean kept on walking pass this bling store all this week. The store also has all kinds of piercings. Today Dean couldn't stand it anymore so he finally went into it. As he entered the store, there was a man at the cashier.

"Sir, I want some piercings and bling" Dean said to him.

"Then you come to the right place. Common or private" he said.

Dean hesitated and then said "Private".

"Good choice, go to room 3" the man said.

Dean went into room 3 and found a shirtless hairless muscular man sitting on the piercing chair.

"Please lock the door behind you and lie on the bed. My name is Mike" he said, "So what do kind of stuff do you want?"

"I want to have a neck chain, my nipples pierced, the hoop ones, a cock ring and my cock pierced, a circular barbell"

"I can do that, please take off your clothes." Mike said and Dean started to take off his clothes, "Nice jockstrap, looks like a friend of mine. You know that it will take weeks to heal"

"I know. Do it" Dean said.

"But since you are Dean Winchester I can make an exception" Mike said as he tied Dean up after he waved his hand.

"What the- Jake!" Dean said getting horny.

"No, I'm Mike but I'm also Jake's friend. I can give you a potion that heals you up right away, do you want that?" Mike said.

Dean being really horny, immediately said, "I would like that"

Mike released the spell and started to pierce Dean. It took about 15 minutes. Mike then gave Dean the potion and all the pain and wounds are instantly healed up. Dean then checked himself in the mirror whiling getting on the scale. He looked the same but was sporting a five o'clock shadow and his features were sharper. Dean was also really hairy. The scale said that Dean weighed 240 pounds 60 pounds more before this curse, then Dean looked at his height, 6'4" same as Sam before the curse. Dean then looked at his cock and balls. His balls were now the size of tennis balls hanging really low and his cock it was now 8 inches flaccid. Dean got turned on and played with it and grew to 14 inches.

Mike got really horny seeing Dean and said, "Why don't you bring that monster tool of yours and shove it in me"

Dean turned around and saw Mike slapping his ass. He was on the chair, in a slutty position, his ass pointing towards him. Dean walked up to him and slammed him hard. Dean slammed him so hard for 5 minutes, that after Mike came, he passed out. Luckily the room was soundproof. Dean then finished himself off, shooting what it seemed like gallons of cum at Mike's unconscious body. Dean put on Jake's jockstrap and it magically was still a nice fit.. His clothes were too small now but he didn't care. Dean then noticed that there was the same healing potion on the counter and picked it up for safe keeping. He then exited the room and instead of the shop, he was in a white room with Castiel and Sam…

"Oh Dean, you look so hot, please fuck me" Sammy said turning around with his ass out.

"My pleasure" Dean said as he walked towards Sam but Castiel stopped him.

"Stop I have a cure" Cas said as Sam let out a whimper.

"The cure mentally returns you before the curse but Dean and Sam, I'm afraid that you will still have your current bodies. Do you want me to erase you memories of this ordeal?"

"Don't erased them" We both said and then I said "It's always better to remember so we can learn from them"

"I see" Cas said as he took his hands onto Dean and Sam's chest.

Couple Weeks later

Dean let Castiel to remove his bling and he is now back to having sex women. He always scores with his new body but the sex was always mediocre for him but not for his one night stands. When Dean was driving back to the hotel he passed a bling shop like the one he was in before.

Sam was surfing on the internet looking at local shops until he notice that there was a porn shop close by. Sam asked Castiel that the if the curse was truly gone because he still felt empty. Castiel consistently tells them that it is. Sam grabbed his coat and walked to the porn shop. As he entered, he immediately went to the anal toys, finally releasing all his bottled up sexual drive and got the biggest and fattest anal plug and dildo they had. He immediately went into the bathroom to insert the plug and then ran all the way back to the hotel. When he got there, he immediately stripped down and quickly opened the dildo and laid on the bed. He took out the butt plug and inserted the 13 inch fat dildo and fucked himself. Sam was imagining about the time when he was gangbanged but also imagined that Dean was in it too. Suddenly, the door opened and Dean seeing his little brother fucking himself and moaning like the little slut he has become. Sam didn't notice right away that his brother was watching him, but when he did notice, he didn't stop as he saw his older (and now taller) brother ripped his shirt smiling, revealing his previous bling.

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please give me some feedback and opened to ideas to make it better. If you would like me to continue this story please let me know and please tell me what you want to see.**  
**Thanks**


End file.
